Fate and Love
by DaizyC
Summary: Edward is passing through and needs a place to hide from the sun. He ends up hiding in little Bella's playhouse. Over the years fate makes them run into each other and while Bella grows into a beautiful young woman. Edward never changes.


**Fate and love**

**To men…one woman… they are captured in the turmoil of fate and love. **

**Hi guys. I'm European and haven't written in English in over 10 year so I really need a lot of HELP form a miracle worker aka amazing beta with my gramma and the story in general. So if anybody finds this teaser exciting then please contact me. So the chapter can be rewritten and reposted. **

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just having fun with them. **

The sun hadn't yet captured the day and the dew where laid out on the grass as a carpet of pearls. It was early morning or as she liked to call it "Bella time". She liked to go around in the nearby forest and hear the birds singing their good morning song. It was something she had done since she was at least 6 years old. At that time her parents band her form their bedroom in the morning. Since then she was here in the forest next to her house every morning.

This morning was different though. She couldn't hear any birds singing and it seemed like everything stood still. Bella walked straight on and began to climb up the short ladder to her treehouse. Her father, Charlie, had made it for her with no help for her mother who had injured herself during the first 15 minutes and had thereafter abandoned the construction of Bella's little home over to Charlie. Bella hadn't minded. Her father would finish it faster without her mother's help and it had been nice just sitting there looking at Charlie. He didn't talk so much and Bella liked that because then she wasn't expected to talk either.

Her little foot almost slipped on the wood but she made it without falling down. She opened the door and gasped. There was a man in there.

"Who are you", came over Bella's lips even before she had the time to really look at the stranger.

He was at least her father's age, Bella thought to herself. He looked handsome in an austere way, with a stern jaw, high cheekbones and a prominent nose. His eyes were big, deep and yellow as honey.

Why was he sitting curled together in the corner of her treehouse? He looked at her with surprise written all over his face. Why where he surprised. It was her treehouse and nobody came up without her consent. It wasn't like she had ever not allowed anybody permission to enter her house but entering somebody's home without permission that was just rude in Bella's opinion.

He still stared at her without saying anything. So Bella decided to take the first step at an introduction. "My name is Isabella Maria Swan. Welcome to my house would you like some tea?"

The stranger's expression didn't change. It was like he was carved in stone. "Its rude not to at least give your name to the host", Bella said while she walked over to the corner of the little room and took a pink plastic chair with her over to a table near him and sat down.

I LIKE HIM, she decided. He smells like the morning breeze and he seems a bit lost. Almost like a puppy. I wonder if he would stay for a while. I don't get a lot for visitors, Bella reflected to herself while she where looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Im..Im Edward", the man said while he still looked at her with eyes full of wonder directed back at her.

"Nice to meet you Edward" Bella replied while she held out a white teacup with small flowers printed on its front. "Here you go. Now drink up your tea before it gets cold", she said now looking at him with a stern expression on the small face.

He took the little cup from her hand and look to investigate the content.

"It's sand. You don't really drink it. You just pretend too" Bella replied while she speculated where he came from. Maybe he's from Africa. Mom always told her that in Africa the children would be grateful for her porridge. Maybe they didn't have tea in Africa either, she thought to herself while she raised her cup to her lips and made a slupre kind of sound.

"So Edward what rings you to these parts of the country?" Bella asked while feeling please for asking such a grownup question.

He stilled had that strangest look on his face and Bella began to consider if he were sick or something.

"I…I'm just passing through. I just needed to…hmmm…hide during the day and then I will be on my way, little one", he replied. But it's a secret so don't tell anybody. Can you keep a secret" , he asked still looking at her.

Bella were astonished. His voice reminded her of the song of the nightingale. No it where even more beautiful than that. "How nice." "Drink", she said while she raised her cup one more time up to her lips. She held it there while she made eye contact and waited for him to join her.

He looked a bit uncomfortable but he then raised the cup to his lips and made a drinking sound while his eyes never left her face.

"Well you welcome to stay as long as you like and don't worry. I won't tell anybody that you stopped by." She didn't enlighten him on the fact that everybody would properly just think him of being one of her imaginary friends. She had a lot of those. Real ones…not so much.

Bella were interrupted by her mother calling nearby that breakfast was ready. She didn't reply. She knew her mother didn't expect her to. Bella always came when you called her.

"I have to go now. We are visiting my grandparents today so I won't be back before you leave", Bella said more to herself then to him. She got up and walked over and opened up a box and brought it over to the table.

"Here you go this is a key so you can always let yourself in the house the next time you in the neighborhood. She held it out to him not even considering the fact that he had already earlier gotten into the treehouse without a key.

He took it and was rewarded with a beautiful smile on her little face. "Now we are friends", she stated. Turned around and began climbing down.

She was just a small child. An ugly one of that if he was honest. He stretched his neck and his gaze followed her while she walked away. He could still see her dark hair that looked liked it hadn't been combed in a year.

Edward was in a state of chock and bafflement. How come he hadn't heard her thoughts? He was so use to the safety of his gift that these days he only registered the sound of people's mind and not a simple thing as footsteps. So he hadn't noticed her until she entered the room. If he had noticed her coming then the rising sun be dammed. He would have jumped out the window.

She had only been a child. Maybe 8 or 9 years of age and she hadn't been afraid of him however. He shook his head. That one defiantly didn't have any self-preservation skills. Her instincts should have made her keep her distend like the rest of the inhabitants of this forest. They knew a predator when they saw one.

He speculated if she had been cold. Her nose had been red. She had only had her pajamas on and a small jacked to keep her warm. They need to keep warm, right? That certainly wasn't enough clothing to keep such a little child warm. He looked down into his hand and again he shook his head.

She had given him the key too the little treehouse and told him to stop by another day. He of course wouldn't. He was an almost 90 year old vampire who in the past had done some horrible things. Only to those who deserved it though and always in the attempt to combine his needs while helping the helpless.

Friends, she had said. A sad look came over his face. She reminded him of one of the helpless. It had also been a little girl. This one had been living in the gutter when an even bigger monster then he had caught up with her. He had seen in the monsters mind what he had planned to do to her. What the monster had done to so many other little girls like her. He had saved her and it had been his most vicious kill to this day. Never had he been so consumed with rage.

For the third time Edward shook his head in a attempt to get the memories out of his head. When the night came he would be on his way and wouldn't give her another thought. She was safe here. No predators of that kind lurking it these areas. But a small child could get hurt in so many other ways walking alone in the forest. He forced himself not to think about it and began to go through a piece of music he was composing and that's how he passed the day. When the night came he was quickly on his way home.

s


End file.
